Songs for Mind Quotes for Thought
by MalicFan007
Summary: Includes songs, quotes, and mini fics. ch. 3 Halloween Chaos and Kaiba invites Yugi over...
1. Introduction

Songs for Mind, Quotes for Thought By: MalicFan007  
Ch. 1-Introduction  
  
:Narrator: As we look in on our new authoress, we see she's sitting at her desk innocently typing on her computer...  
  
:Authoress/Aleu: You fu*kin' piece of sh*t! Why do you have to freeze every damn time I listen to my fu*king music?!?!  
  
:Narrator: ...She's always very nice...*is totally oblivious*  
  
:Aleu: *pulls out a sword and proceeds to chop laptop into pieces* &%$#@!!!! DIE!!!! *pulls out flame thrower* BURN!!!! ROAST!!!! Mauhahahaha!!!!  
  
:Narrator: *still oblivious*...She wouldn't hur-* authoress has disappeared* ...Where'd she go!?!?  
  
:Aleu: *is behind narrator, pulls out her 'Super Cool Magic Wand Of Doom' (SCMWOD, magic wand, or wand for short), cheep special effects play* Good- bye, Narrator! *makes Narrator disappear*  
  
:Narrator 2: O_O'" Aleu is a young girl around her early teens. She wears a black pair of Jeans and shirt. She also wears small black oval glasses and an ankle length trenchcoat (that does NOT! defy gravity), clipped together with a small heart-shaped buckle. She's medium dark blond/light light brown.  
  
:Aleu: *shoves Narrator 2 out window* Where do they come from? *looks for more* I think they're gone. Well, you've met me; I'm weird. ^_^' There's one more of my own characters you should meet. I didn't want Mokuba to be the only...uh,um...10(?)-year-old. (I'm not sure on his age. I've heard that he's between age 7 & 14 o.o') So I invited 'my brother' to be his Best Bud. Sorry, if any of you are offended, I didn't want Mokuba getting lonely.* uses SCMWOD, Jordan appears*  
  
:Narrator 3: Jordan is about the same height as Mokuba. He wears blue Jeans and a horizontal blue and green striped shirt. Jordan is blond.(Go Blonds!)  
  
:Aleu: Where do you come from?!?!  
  
:Narrator 3/Jordan: -_-"' *Narrator 3 walks out of the room before danger strikes*  
  
:Aleu: OK...I am calm...calm, yes. So me and my brother will be randomly popping in, not much, usually only in the mini-fics, or references will be made to us.  
  
:Jordan: Hey, what abouta disclaimer?  
  
:Aleu: I own the world!!  
  
:Jordan: No! You did it wrong!  
  
:Aleu: Oh, well then, smarty, you, do it.  
  
:Jordan: MalicFan007(Go James Bond!) doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if this fic makes anyone upset...Well, take you stinking @$$ and go fu_k up a tree! Don't have a tree? Borrow one from you neighbor!  
  
:Aleu: So that's how you do it! Now I want to make this clear: I don't believe Téa preaches friendship. WAIT, DON"T LEAVE!!!! That doesn't mean I favor her or can't bash her. * uses wand, Téa appears, blows up, rains to the floor, pieces back together, and goes back to where she was* ^_^ Weee!  
  
:Jordan:O.O'"!!!  
  
:Aleu: I'm pretty sure everybody will be bashed and have their moment(s) of glory, some more than others. At the end of each chapter I'll include a quote or fact or something else (from Yu-Gi-Oh or real life). I may include more than one. Read and Flame!  
  
:Jordan: No! Read and Review!!  
  
:Aleu: Oh...*runs off to find sugar*  
  
:Jordan: *follows*  
  
~*~*~*~Random Useless Fact #1~*~*~*~  
  
:Mai, Téa, Serenity: Women in glass houses should dress in the bacement.  
  
~*~*~*~Random Useless Fact #2~*~*~*~  
  
:Narrator 4: The name Seto Kaiba is composed of three Egyptian terms and two vowels: No. 1-Set, God of Evil/Lord of Storms. No. 2- Ka, part of the 'spirit' that stayed with the body after death, but was independent and could move, eat and drink at will. And No. 3- Ba, the human-headed bird atht flew around in the tomb during the day bringing air and food to the deceased, but traveled with Ra on the Solar Barge during the evenings. (Quiescence...I think not.) 'I'm leaving'  
  
:Personal Signature: ~MalicFan007~ I am the Atomic Kitten; hear me roar!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	2. Memories

Songs for Mind, Quotes for Thought By: MalicFan007  
Ch. 2-Memories  
  
Aleu: Welcome back!! This story will be in different point of views. I hope you enjoy!*goes off to find Narrator 4, from last chapter*  
  
'...'= thoughts or memories  
  
/Words/=song lyrics  
  
~*~*~Mokuba's point of view~*~*~  
  
I was sitting in the limo next to Seto, with my Walkman. We where on the way to Kaiba Corp. I was board and Jordan had piles of homework after being sick, so I asked Seto if I could come with him. Since it was Saturday, he said yes.  
  
I turned on my Walkman. One of my favorite songs was starting; it reminded me so much of Seto.  
  
/Chill out What cha yelling for/  
  
I silently laughed. 'Seto always yells'  
  
/Lay back it's all been done before/  
  
'Seto could never take a break; he says, 'Work is work, and you should do your job and have a copy in case some moron messes it up''  
  
/And if you could let it be  
  
You will see/  
  
'Seto has to make it perfect.' [PERFECTIONIST!!!]  
  
/I like you the way you are  
  
When we're driving in your car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One-on-one/  
  
'Seto even has the best car, a blue Convertible; we drive around Domino's back roads. There he always opens up with me.'  
  
/But you've become  
  
Somebody else 'round everyone else/  
  
'I wish Seto would open up around some other people, maybe he'd have more friends'  
  
/You're watching you're back  
  
Like you can't relax/  
  
'Ever since the Duelist Kingdom episode, Seto's been very jumpy. Nearly has a heart attack every time I walk up behind him.'  
  
/You're trying to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me/  
  
'Joey and his friends always think Seto looks like a fool, but he's my hero!'  
  
/Why'd ya have to do and make things so complicated  
  
See the way you're acting gets so me frustrated/  
  
'Even I agree, the way Seto explains things sometimes gets me so confused.'  
  
/Life's like this: you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get, and you turn it into, honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it./  
  
I laughed, 'I remember the one time Seto tried to walk down the stairs with too many papers in his hands and his briefcase.' I laughed again.  
  
/No, no, no.../  
  
'No, no, no, don't walk down stairs with a mound of papers in your arms.'  
  
/You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like something else/  
  
' "The freaky, alien-abducted trenchcoats" are what Joey calls them.'  
  
/Where you aren't really at you see  
  
You're making me laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes/  
  
'Seto does have some different clothes, he just never wears them.'  
  
/You know you're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
You're watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me.../  
  
~*~*~Seto's point of view~*~*~  
  
I looked at my brother; how could he be so happy, listening to a Walkman. Today was supposed to be special and...and he didn't care! ...Well, as I reflected, nothing ever happened today. But, still... it was just... special.  
  
"We're here, Mr. Kaiba," my chauffer told me.  
  
I grabbed my brother by the elbow and gently pushed him out of the limo and towards the building in front of us. The ride up the elevator to my office on the top floor was a quiet one. Even for Mokuba, who had, amazingly, put away his Walkman.  
  
When we got to the top floor and headed down the hall to my office, I noted that Mokuba had on a small smile.  
  
I opened my door. I looked around the room at the obviously child-designed decorations that adorned the ceiling and wall. And the small cake that sat atop my desk. I was speech less. "Little brother..."  
  
~*~*~Mokuba's point of view~*~*~  
  
"Happy Birthday, Seto!" I said.  
  
He bent down and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.  
  
"Thank you, little brother. This means a lot to me," was all he said as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
It was his first Birthday party.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Aleu: I hope you liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~Useless Yu-Gi-Oh Quote #1~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba: If my brother was here...If my brother was here...He'd show you!!! That's right! I'll tell him about you!!! You'll be sorry!!! (From Yu-Gi-Oh! Stairway to the Destined duel {for Game Boy Advance})  
  
~*~*~*~Useless Yu-Gi-Oh Quote #2~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire. (From episode 1: The Heart of the Cards)  
  
~*~*~*~ Random Useless Fact #3~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator 4: Seto Kaiba's birthday is October, 25.  
  
Bye now, I've got to celebrate Seto's B-Day!!!!! ~MalicFan007~ 


	3. Halloween Chaos

Songs for Mind, Quotes for Thought By: MalicFan007  
Ch. 3-Halloween Chaos  
  
As Yugi walked out of the Turtle Game Shop, he noticed the decorations on the other shops and houses. A couple of them were very festive, bejeweled with pumpkin garlands, and witches on brooms, and Jack-o-Lanterns, and plenty of other assorted goods for Halloween.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Yugi recalled the earlier phone message he received: "Yugi, meet me at Kaiba Corp. We have unfinished business. Kaiba."  
  
'I wonder what Kaiba meant by 'unfinished business',' Yugi thought He couldn't think of anything he owed to Kaiba or vise versa. Yugi absentmindedly kicked a stone with his foot. "Hum..."  
  
It had been a nice day and he wanted to enjoy the weather by walking. He stopped and looked up at the sky. It was lovely shades of blue, and the small amount clouds complemented the sky with a touch of lovely silver and white. Yugi pulled his head out of the clouds and continued on his way.  
  
Yugi started to mull over what Kaiba might want. "Maybe he's going to compensate me like he said he would. But, then, I never wanted to be compensated, I was just doing a good dee-"  
  
Wump!  
  
A pumpkin had just fallen on his head!  
  
Yugi pulled and pushed...It was stuck! Luckily it was a Jack-o-Lantern and had fallen so the eyes where Yugi's where, but, still, he had a pumpkin on his head!  
  
Passerby's laughed; one said, "Hey, kid, Trick-or-Treating isn't for a couple hours!" Apparently, no one had seen it happen, and every time poor Yugi would try to ask for help they would wave him off or laugh at him. After a while Yugi gave up trying to find help and started back to Kaiba Corp. 'Maybe Kaiba will help me.'  
  
Yugi walked down the sidewalks and, later on, got a glimpse of himself in a store window. He tittered, 'I sure do look silly, walking around with a pumpkin on my head.'  
  
By now he was a couple of blocks from Kaiba Corp., and that much closer to freedom. 'Just a couple more blocks...just a couple more blocks...just three more blocks...just two more blocks...just one more...Finally!' Yugi gave a small sigh as he gripped the handle on the door. Then, he walked to the moon. {Ha ha, yeah right, just keeping you awake}  
  
Then, he walked in. The place was bigger than he remembered; either that or he was starting to suffer for having the pumpkin on his head too long. Then, he noticed, one of Kaiba's employees walking toward him. Yugi looked up, trying to act as if he /didn't\ have a pumpkin on his head. The man stooped down to his level, "Mr. Muto?"  
  
"Um, yeah," replied Yugi. The man looked at him oddly {So would you; if you saw him walking around with a pumpkin on his head.} and gestured for him to follow. He did. They walked around and around and up and down.{O.O' no comment}They walked around machinery and tables with Duel Disks and other bits and pieces, finally arriving at an elevator. All the time, Yugi received stares from the employees.  
  
As Yugi stepped into the elevator, he heard someone start laughing. More than one someone. He didn't realize that he was the most exciting/interesting thing that had walked in the front door for quite a while.  
  
By now, Yugi's shoulders were starting to hurt and, he guessed, his hair wouldn't stick up like usual without some help, and hair gel. 'I really hope someone can help me.'  
  
As the elevator doors opened and Yugi stepped out rubbing his neck, trying to keep the blood flowing, he noticed that they had stopped on the same floor where he had found his grandpa a couple weeks before the Duelist Kingdom tournament started. He looked up a bit more and saw Kaiba himself, leaning against the doorway that lead to his duel platform, where Yugi had defeated him for the first time, talking into a cell phone.  
  
Apparently, Kaiba hadn't noticed him.  
  
"What did you do that for!?!?! You moron!! I...NO! Why... WHAT! I Can...Ok. Fine...Hum.... I guess...."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba looked up. "Mr. Muto is here." The employee gestured to the 'pumpkined' Yugi.  
  
"..."  
  
The strangest thing happened. The corners of Kaiba's lips curled up and a slow grin made its way across his face. It wasn't an evil smirk or a 'ha-ha- you-look-stupid' smile. It was just a smile, a kind hearted smile. Then, something even stranger happened. Kaiba started to laugh. First just a nervous release, a titter really, but then it turned into the full-on belly laugh. Soon, he was rolling on the floor, laughing harder than Yugi though was ever possible. Yugi starting laughing, too. 'I've got a pumpkin on my head, and Kaiba thinks it's funny!'  
  
About two and a half minutes later... "Yugi, /why\ do you have a pumpkin on your head. Are you trying to make me...laugh...?" Kaiba sat up from his position on the floor.  
  
"No, and I don't know how it happened, but it fell on my head," Yugi said sitting, also.  
  
"Well," by now Kaiba had gotten to his feet, "take it off."  
  
"Uh...I can't..." Yugi stood, trying to act normal.  
  
Kaiba walked over and gave a tug at the pumpkin. "Eee," Yugi bawled as his feet left the ground. Kaiba set Yugi down. "Humm...Wilson," Kaiba beckoned to the man that had lead Yugi. "Hold him down."  
  
With the combined efforts of both men, they were able to remove the pumpkin. "Thanks!" Yugi said, rubbing his sore neck. Kaiba did nothing.  
  
"You can leave, Yugi. It seems you've had enough today." Kaiba shooed Yugi back to the elevator.  
  
Later, while in the taxi on the way home, Yugi thought, 'I wonder what Kaiba wanted. Humm...'  
  
~*~*~*Aleu's Notes*~*~*~  
  
If you're wondering what happened to Yami. Well, Yugi left his puzzle home. Problem solved.  
  
I don't own anything yet. Waaahh!  
  
~*~*~*~ Random Useless Fact #4~*~*~*~  
  
To know what's on Kids WB. Go to the Kids WB site. Scroll to the bottom. Look for the 'Show Times' button. {It won't be out on a Sunday.} Click on it. Wait. ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~Useless Quote #1~*~*~*~  
  
"A great man is one who has not lost his child's heart." - Mencius  
  
~*~*~*~Useless Quote #2~*~*~*~  
  
"Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down." - Oprah Winfrey  
  
~*~*~*~Useless Quote #3~*~*~*~  
  
"That is the best-to laugh with someone because you both think the same things are funny." - Gloria Vanderbilt  
  
{The idea for this chapter came from a friend of mine, Devil's_Angel. [Don't try to find any of her work because she hasn't done any]} 


End file.
